


Mateship

by caprithebunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmates, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Lorraine has only been Made into a werewolf for a week, but her first trip to her new pack's home brought her into the presence of her life mate, Daeran, and they subsequently help ease her fertility cycle.





	Mateship

Lorraine rubs her hands down her thighs repeatedly, trying to calm her nerves. It didn't work too well; her heart still was pounding in her ears and further below at the thought of her plans for tonight. As one of the newly blooded weres, she hadn't entered a more wolven fertility cycle the same way other females did: a timely occurrence that dealt when the moon had it's largest pull on Earth in every other month. No, as someone who's a whelp and not Born, but rather Made, hers had come when she found her destined mate, combining with her need to be mated… 

Daeran, one of the three Betas in the Lavro'an pack. A tall, extremely handsome male with electric blue eyes and dirty blonde curls that stopped just past his jawline… she clenches her thighs together as just images and memories of his scent run through her mind, then to her core, flushing her body with heat. At least he'd be here soon… to help with  _ this _ . 

An image of his surprised face jumps into her mind now. She'd only been Made for a week when she was finally allowed to meet the rest of her new family, once her inner beast had calmed. Barely four steps into the clearing of mixes of large, permanent tents, wooden cabin-like homes, and a large central fire pit, she felt like a hook had jerked under navel, directing her to where… he stood. Talking to one of the other Betas, Slyvor, he hadn't seen her walk into camp. When she locked her eyes on him, however, a harsh burning started in her chest for a split second, then it felt like she was  _ connected _ to him. He'd felt it too; it caused him to accidentally drop his papers into a puddle of mud, both from surprise and eagerness to see who he was connected to. The moment his eyes had locked with hers, she felt a hunger unlike any ever before, and it had took three females to drag her to a mating tent in another clearing a bit away to wait. 

That was yesterday; now, here she lay, completely naked under a mess of soft furs and on an even softer bed of down pillows and more furs, waiting for him to come to her. Once she had calmed enough to be reasonable, one of the females who'd grabbed her (who turned out to be the third Beta, Annre) explained that one day would pass, so that the mated could get any business put away, giving them time for the need to mate. Annre also explained that she and Daeran would be given extra time, as her fertile cycle now came into place after finding him. 

Annre had also been receptive to Lorraine's questions about Daeran. She explained that he is a gentle male who is a sorcerer-Born werewolf, giving him his status of Beta due to his supreme magical abilities. He's spent few nights searching for females to bed, preferring to watch and wait for his mate. "It seems your arrival came in just the right time," she'd added with a wink. Then, the group of women had left her with food, water, and books to pass time. And her need to pass time would be over soon. 

Her now highly sensitive ears quickly pick up someone walking towards her tent. Her heart quickly picks up, thunderously, as her mouth salivates in eagerness. Please, please let it b-

A low whine comes from her the moment his handsome face peers around the tent's unhooked flap. Her core flares with arousal the moment his eyes lock with hers as he enters the tent. She releases the pelt she'd used to hide herself, revealing most of her bare torso to his gaze. Her inner walls and thighs clench when a growl greets her action, his eyes tearing away to instead rake over her bare breasts and stomach. 

It takes him a good minute to tear his eyes away long enough to tie the tent flap securely, protecting the inner room from the chill of the nightly air. "I don't want to turn to you just yet; I want to ask you a few things, and if I see you, I won't be able to stop myself from taking you until neither of us can move for a while," he says with a warm laugh, pulling a rather breathless one from her. "What's your name, my lady?" 

"Lorraine," she quickly answers, hoping he'll speak more. His voice is a deep baritone, with just a slight natural hoarseness that keeps it in a low tone. And, while she certainly was no noble, she enjoyed his calling of her as such. 

"Lorraine," he murmurs, her name rolling off his tongue like silk. "Annre told me she told you mine, but I think it better to introduce myself to my mate. I am Daeran, one of the three Betas here. I've been in my position for…" he laughs again, shaking his head, "...well, a long while."

"Does our age difference… bother you?"

"No," he says quickly, ploringly, "not at all. You're an adult woman, a fully grown female. It's just thinking of how long I've been here is a bit jarring, even to I." She laughs again, with him. 

"Well, Daeran, Beta of this pack for 'a long while', can I invite you to share you bed with me?" She watches the muscles flex tantalizingly under his cream skin, and she lets out a hiss of arousal when he drops his pants to the floor… and turns himself towards her. His member is already hard and straining against his stomach, and she longs to feel him inside of her, to feel him move against her. She moves the pelts completely off of her, leans back, and opens her legs invitingly, but also teasingly. She watches his nostrils flare as he comes closer, scenting her need for him. 

"Yes, my lady, I do believe you can invite me to share it," he murmurs, barely audible, "but I plan to devour you thoroughly, leaving no inch of you without my touch or tasting." He reaches the edge of the bed, then slowly crawls up it, his warm eyes now predatory and hungering. When he reaches her hips, he pauses and lowers himself, giving her wet slit a long, wide lick. Her hips jerk as he passes over her clit, and they jerk even more as his tongue snakes around it for a moment, stimulating the oversensitive bud. 

A loud whimper rips from her throat when he moves away, instead trailing his damp lips up her stomach, over one of her breasts, and then to her lips. He carefully pushes her down further onto the pillows, his heavy, muscular body beginning to cover her athletic one. Her nails scrape up his back eagerly, her hips bucking up to grind against his swollen member. He grunts against her lips, asking for entrance. She opens her lips, her tongue meeting his and twining teasingly around it, until his growl rips through the air and her answering moan offsets her teasing, giving him full access to taste her mouth. 

As his tongue scraps over her palate, she feels his hand guides him to her entrance. She knots one hand's fingers in his hair as the other squeezes his ass, nudging him forward. With a particularly languid graze of his tongue, he enters her with no resistance. He waits for her to adjust, his breath turning ragged against her lips. She has less patience than he; her hips buck against his, eager for him to prove himself capable as a lover. The second time is all the nudge he needs to finally  _ move _ . Slow, deep thrusts, until the fire in her stomach demands he move faster, making her claw his shoulders.

"More, Daeran, more!" She whines against his lips, and he complies quickly. She starts to let out a stream of noise as his hips quicken, bringing his hips to hers in soft noises. She bites his lip, pulling at it until he groans loudly. He snarls, then lifts her legs till her knees hook over his shoulders. His thrusts quicken more, bringing his hips to hers in loud slaps, a steady growl coming from him. She meets his eyes, sees the burning hunger inside of them, wanting to consume her entirely.

And it does. Her orgasm comes quickly, shredding through her like claws of heat and fire, and yet as she lets loose cries of his name, he doesn't stop. His hips keep their rhythm, fucking her through her orgasm and right into a second one as he uses his magic to stimulate her clit, sending volts of pleasure into her already oversensitive body. It's not until she's a sobbing mess that he moves her legs into a position where her body cradles his again, and lets his own body find its release.

A loud roar tears from him as it does, his member forming the werewolves own form of a knot, where their entire member swells too largely for them to pull out after mating. To make sure the female has amble chance for pregnancy, back from their days as little more than wolves with human forms attached. He shudders over her, his orgasm only beginning. She gently strokes his face and neck, watching the sweat roll down his skin. He rolls them both over, to where her hips sit flatly on his with her above him. He watches her dark tan lips pull into a teasing curve as she lets her fingers trace over where his member's place bulges visibly. 

"I didn't know males do that." 

"Mmmm," he murmurs, "we indeed do. It'll last another few minutes."

"Another one of the things to make us good breeders, huh?" She says with a laugh, trying to ignore the heat already rising in her again. He shudders again before answering.

"Natural adaptations for our low pregnancy rate. Bodies had to do something to try to guarantee it more often." He falls quiet except for his hisses of pleasure, and she gently soothes her hands over his chest and arms while she waits for it to end. 

When it finally does, it's like he deflated all at once, leaving her feeling empty. Her hips instinctively buck towards his, looking for that fullness again. "When will you be ready for a riding again?" 

"In a moment. Can't you already feel it?" He seductively bites his lip as he moves his hips up against hers, showing her that he was in fact starting to lengthen again. The wolf inside of her snarls in satisfaction. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely become a series of snapshots in their lives!


End file.
